A painful goodbye
by TenthDoctor34
Summary: When the Doctor is feeling tired and not himself, he sends Donna home not wanting her to see him slowly get weaker and because he thinks its safer, But when he becomes worse, and Donna ends up finding him in not good shape and refuses to leave him again.
1. Saying Goodbye

Ch 1

"Where are we?" Donna asked when the Doctor had landed the TARDIS. The Doctor looked at her, he seemed tired.

"Your home," The Doctor answered "I'm taking you home . I don't think can see you again," He said, he knew something was wrong and he wanted to make sure he knew she was safe. He knew that he was getting weaker and he wasn't feeling himself. He didn't want Donna to see that. He knew that she would become worried about him.

Though if he told her, he was sure that she would not leave him alone. But he needed her to. He runs a hand through his hair.

"Oi." Donna said rather loudly "I thought I said I didn't want to go home yet and what do you mean you won't see me again spaceman, Did I do something wrong" the redhead looked rather annoyed at the idea of being dropped home like that.

The Doctor wanted to smile, when heard Donna arguing with him, and being typical Donna. But it was a very serious situation and he didn't have the energy. The Doctor just hugged Donna, he had tears forming, but he tried to push them aside.

"I don't… I don't want to do this but I have to Donna," The Doctor said slowly. It was hurting him to leave his best friend behind like this. He knew she would be rather angry with him. But something was wrong and he didn't know what. He was scared he wouldn't survive it.  
Thinking was just giving him a migraine, He couldn't think of why he would be feeling this way. Though he had been very tired the last few days, he was sure Donna would have noticed.

"Well then look after yourself, you silly alien and I won't let this be the last time you see me." Donna told him, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. The Doctor felt comforted by her hug and cried more, really what he wouldn't give for it to be nothing and just have her there to make him well, he wondered if he should track down Martha and have her check him over. He couldn't trust any other human doctor's.

The Doctor smiled weakly and looked at her, she was always one to make him feel better when he was sad, or ill. But it seemed this time, he couldn't put her through watching him get worse. He was sure it was only a matter of time before one of his hearts slowed down on him.

" I will," The Doctor said. He wasn't sure if that was a lie or not. He didn't know if there was anything he could do about his current state. But he did want his friend, but he was sure sending her away would be safer. He saw her granddad at the door looking at him sadly as If noticing something was wrong this time, the Doctor just looked at him and gave a quiet nod. He had no words left, he just tucked his hands into his jacket pocket and walked towards the TARDIS again and closed the doors once he was inside. He looked at the console. The Doctor had no clue what he wanted to do. His head was spinning, he started up the TARDIS and then put a hand in his hair. Where would he go? He didn't think he could carry on as normal.

**AUTHOR NOTE- Just got this idea recently so had to do it  
Please Review  
**


	2. Finding the Doctor

Ch 2

"The Doctor is coming back right?" Wilf asked Donna. Donna was sitting there she was running her hands through her hair.

"I don't know Granddad… I think something is wrong and he's not telling me, there was a sad look in his eyes," Donna knew the Doctor wasn't really himself. But she couldn't figure it out. Had she done something wrong.

Wilf looked at her and hugged her, Donna started crying a bit, she was worried about the Doctor, she had wanted to never leave his side.  
"Go find him." Her granddad gave him a small smile. Donna knew that she had to go and find him. Though she had no clue if the Doctor was still on earth, let alone in London. Donna began to wonder if the Doctor was ill.

Donna just raced out of the house and got into her mothers car. She knew she had to try and find him. Though she had no idea where the Doctor would have gone.

Driving around Donna soon spotted the TARDIS. She felt relieved. He hadn't left earth. She parked the car and rushed out , luckily she still had a TARDIS key, she carefully went to unlock the door. Only to find the Doctor hadn't even locked it. She opened the door.  
"Doctor?" she called, she panicked not getting an answer. Donna walked in and was looking around, he wasn't in the console room.

"Doctor?" she kept calling his name, she noticed light coming from the library and found the Doctor slumped in a chair , he was pale and breathing weakly.  
"DOCTOR!" she rushed to his side and saw that he had a book on his lap, she walked over to him and felt his forehead, he was feverish.

"Oi wake up spaceman." She shook him and tried to wake him. The Doctor though just moaned and stayed asleep. Donna knew he would be more comfortable in a bed, she though decided she had to try and get him to her place, The TARDIS would be too tempting him. Donna attempted to drag him out of his library and to the car.

She didn't find him easy to move. It shocked her how heavy he was for somebody so thin "How can you be so bloody heavy." She growled. Once she got him into the car she lay him in the back. She knew that she couldn't take him to hospital.

Arriving back home, she called for her granddad to help her, The Doctor just moaned. He was so weak and didn't wake. With her granddad's help she took him to her bed. She tucked the covers around him.  
"Please be alright." She said, she checked his hearts. Both seemed to be beating for now. But the fever was a bad sign. She wondered if she should call Martha.

She could tell something was really wrong with him. Donna was scared that she would loose him. The Doctor was breathing weakly. Donna gets a washcloth and puts it over his forehead. She was trying to make sure he was comfortable. Donna was sure that he would want some tea when he woke up.

"I'm sure he will be alright, just let him rest," Wilf told her.

Donna nodded and made sure he was warm enough . She really cared about him and it worried her to see him so weak and sick.  
No matter what he said she wasn't leaving his side this time.

**Author Note; Ok here is next chapter.  
Keep reviewing, As much as follows are faves are good, I like Reviews too, I really want my stories commented on.**


	3. In pain

Chapter 3

When the Doctor awoke, he seemed panicked, his hearts were beating rapidly and he was very pale. He tried to get up remembering he had been trying to do something. Pain shot through his middle and he was forced to fall back onto the bed.  
"Donna!" he gasped, he sounded in pain and was miserable. He wanted to be feeling better. But he didn't even know Donna was there.

Donna rushed in and looked at him, The Doctor wasn't entirely focused and thought he was dreaming.  
"It's ok Doctor I'm here." She walked over to him and put her hand against his forehead. He just groaned and leaned onto her.

"Donna?" The Doctor said, his head clearing enough to see it was Donna "I thought…' He coughed weakly.

"I found you." Donna said quietly.

There was a noticeable weakness in the Doctor's voice. He coughed a bit. His forehead was sweating and he moaned a little.

"I feel so weak and tired lately, I couldn't even try stay awake to find out what was wrong with me," he coughed more and could barely breath, Donna began rubbing back and trying to help him, he was in a lot of pain, he could tell Donna was lost and didn't know how to help him. The Doctor wished he knew what was wrong with him.

"Is that what you were doing?" She asked him softly.

The Doctor nodded a bit weakly, he noticed that Donna had wrapped the blankets around him more, he must have been shivering and didn't realise. He saw the Donna's grandfather had brought him some tea.  
"Thanks Wilf." The Doctor smiled weakly and drinks his tea, it soothed his sore throat. He had been coughing so badly, He was glad at least he didn't have an upset stomach. He had been suffering a lot and was struggling to focus and remember some things.

"Ohh Rasslion my head," He moaned and he held his aching head, He was looking rather pale. He could hear Donna telling him to rest, he barely even noticed he was holding his tea and staring blankly, he had finished most of t, But he was just spaced out and not thinking clearly. He had tears in his eyes, he was very weak.

The Doctor was breathing heavily, he coughed a nasty sounding cough and pulled the covers over as he tried to rest, he was too tired and weak to even think about eating anything. He didn't even think he could, when he was too dazed to even finish his tea.

Shaking the Doctor curled up in his blankets and slowly started to fall asleep. His chest was aching and he just felt disgusting and not himself.

**Author Note; Next Chapter, Ohh I feel bad for doing this to him, well kinda XD But least he has Donna XD**


	4. Needing comfort

**chapter 4**

The Doctor woke with an intense pain, He was sweating and crying from the pure agony of it, he had been dreaming Rose was there stroking his hair and trying to make him feel better. He was seriously ill and he didn't have Rose to look after him. He was glad that he had his best friend Donna at least, she was doing her best to comfort and look after him. Being alone and ill was the worst, he didn't seem to think sending her away had been a good idea. He just wanted her safe and was scared he was dying.

Sneezing the Doctor sat up and coughed harshly. He sounded as sick as he felt really. His head was spinning and he felt miserable. He wondered what illness he could have to make him feel this miserable.  
He sobbed more and soon felt arms warp around his weak body. He looked up to see Donna hugging him, the ill Time Lord accepted her comfort as he closed his eyes, His aching body collapsed weakly against her. Donna just stroked her friends hair in attempt to comfort him. He was crying again and coughed weakly.

"I can't barely breath sometimes," The Doctor gasped, He coughed and could feel his chest tightening.  
He was scared what was wrong with him. He didn't think he had ever gotten as scared as he was right now. Sure the Doctor got scared, but he wasn't one to admit it normally and he never had been as scared as now.

"I'm scared Donna." He said faintly. The Doctor coughed harder and gasped for breath, he could feel her soft hands rubbing his back. He didn't care if her mother wanted him here or not, he was just so ill he didn't care.

"It will be alright, I'll figure this out." Donna was doing her best to calm him down, The Doctor was in pain and he couldn't take aspirin.  
The Doctor did try to ignore pain in most situations, but now he was so miserably in pain, he didn't know what to do.  
"Oh it hurts….," he complained. He wasn't one to even complain that much. But he didn't think Donna would tell him off when he was clearly in agony.

"I know…, but we'll get you better, don't need you any skinner, you're already a stick man." Donna said in attempt to cheer him up, there was a small smirk on her face. She wrapped the blankets around him and gets him a drink of water.

The Doctor managed a slight smile and a little laugh at her comment, but even a small laugh was enough to get the time lord coughing.  
"D…Donna… .maybe making me laugh is not a good idea." He sipped his water and leaned back against the pillows.

All of his companions were always so good to him when he was ill or hurt, or even just upset. He feels lightheaded.

"Its good to get a smile on your face though," Donna replied, she gets the wash cloth and tries to cool him down.

**Author Note; Sorry took so long, been so distracted with Pokémon Y ^^; But hopefully I update quickly again.**


	5. Time to call Martha

**Ch 5**

Donna was doing her best to look after the sick Time Lord, she didn't really know what to do but keep him comfortable and hope he didn't get worse. She knew Martha was more medically skilled then she was , The Doctor's condition seemed very serious, Though when he began vomiting a day later, it caused her to become more worried, She had come home from the store with some stuff for soup and other things, to find him shaking and holding a bucket. She hadn't thought he had an upset stomach, unless he was just in so much pain it was causing him to. Donna walked over to him and rubbed his back, despite how he was feeling she needed to get some more food into him. Though she had made the decision to get Martha.

"Are you done, ? I know your feeling horrible," she softly patted his back and stroked his hair. The poor Doctor gagged again and threw up.  
Donna wasn't used to looking after people as sick as him, but he was her best friend so she just did the best she could.

Seeing him scream in pain and be in tears hours later, Donna rushed to the phone to call Martha. The two talked for a bit, Martha sounded rather worried when she heard how sick the Doctor was feeling.

"I'll be right over, just give him water and try keep his temperature down, and try to see if he'll take any of that soup," Martha said.

Donna agreed and ended the call, she went to the kitchen to get him some water and soup. She was very worried about how weak he was becoming.

The Doctor had been trying to sleep when she was on the phone. He was so tired, but he didn't want to be alone even for a few minutes'. He was scared and he just wanted somebody's arms around him telling him it was alright. He knew Donna would come back into the room. When he saw her return with soup and a cup of water.

The Doctor smiled weakly "Thank you." He coughed bit and takes the glass of water and slowly sipped it.

"No problem, I want you to feel better, I called Martha. I know she's the only doctor you would trust here, and my mother is starting to wonder why I haven't called a doctor sooner." Donna supported him as he began slowly eating his soup.

The Doctor only wished he wasn't so sick and then he could appreciate it more, he though still gives a small smile.  
"Thank you Donna, it tastes good." He was shivering a bit. He ended up coughing more and he tucked the blankets around himself after he was done eating.

**Author note; Thanks for all the reviews. Keep reviewing and hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	6. Doctors visit

Chapter 6

The Doctor had fallen asleep with Donna hugging him. He was very tired, and he had gotten to the point that he couldn't stay awake. The Doctor really was just too weak to handle much. He could feel Donna stroking his hair in his sleep.

When he awoke he could hear Donna arguing with her mother. He cursed and rubbed his head. He seemed rather dizzy, He tried to make out what Donna and her mother were saying. He could hear that her mother wasn't so impressed that he was here. He coughed. Mothers could be scary. He had thought Rose's mother was bad until he had met Donna's . He knew that both of them just cared about their daughters. He missed having his mother to care for him. It was times like this that he wished she was still around.

He looked at the time and wondered how far away Martha was. He knew she was medically skilled, but if this was no illness that she had ever seen would she be able to help. He shivered a bit, though she had seen him scared before and would also help to comfort him. He figured it wouldn't be long before somebody told Jack about his fading health. He was curled up under the blankets.

"Doctor?" came a voice. The Doctor looked up, that was Jack's voice. Just as he thought Jack had heard that he was ill.

"I'm sorry, He was catching up with me and heard you were very ill and had to come," Martha started, she was about to walk over to hug the Doctor, when Jack bet her to it and sat down by the Doctor and hugged him.

"You look like crap." Jack told the Doctor.

"And you couldn't have put that more gently, though its probably true." The Doctor laughed a little and leaned back.  
He lay down after Jack let him go as Martha needed to check him over. He could still hear Donna arguing with her mother. Typical Donna, he thought with a small smile on his face. He knew she wasn't one to drop and argument so easily either.

The Doctor looked at Martha as she checked his temperature and heart beats. He was very ill and pale and just lay there as Martha checked him over.  
He grunted and looked like he was in pain.

"Where is it hurting you?." Martha asked.

The Doctor coughed "Everywhere , but mostly stomach and chest, though have headache too." He explained.  
He didn't like being in pain, he was quite miserable. He was grunting and holding his middle and looked rather pale, he seemed scared.

Martha tried to calm him down so she could continue to check him over. The Doctor was coughing rather badly. Martha passes him water.

"Do you know what is wrong?" Donna asked walking into the room. The Doctor looked around at Donna, he seemed very pale and dizzy, he was sipping his water slowly. He wasn't sure to feel overwhelmed or happy with all of his friends looking after him. He did appreciate that his friends did care so much about him.

**Author Note; Well next chapter, Been working on it slowly since at cousins, and kept getting distracted with webpages XD and chatting to friends.**


	7. Not knowing what to do

Ch 7

"I'm not sure yet," Martha was looking at the Doctor, Jack had been hugging the Doctor again and he had started sobbing badly.  
The Doctor felt miserable , he was in pain, though he was glad for his friends caring about him, he was just feeling too sick, He hadn't stopped shaking either, even with Jack's arms around him. Though he didn't know if he was shaking from his illness or being so miserably upset, He tried to be strong most of the time and not cry, But everything was too much, he was reminded of how he kept losing his friends in the end, and those he loved, He wanted things to be better, but they never were. He had sometimes cried at night when Donna had gone to bed when they traveled. Though Donna made things better, there was times the pain crept though again. He tried to pull away from Jacks grip.

"J...Jack." His voice shock, he thought he was going to be sick again. He just hoped that Jack got the message, he wanted the comfort though, but his stomach was threatening to loose more of its contents. He had hoped he wasn't going to throw up again. Jack was quick to notice and grabbed the bucket and gave it to the time lord. The Doctor threw up and whimpered like he was in a lot of pain, He could feel Jack's hand rubbing his back, he was just sobbing more. He looked very pale and coughed.

Donna was looking at Jack "What do we do, he's in so much pain, I can't stand to see him like this and we have to be careful what kinds of pain killers we give him." She was looking at the Doctor, the Doctor was loosing more color in his face, he seemed thinner than when he had dropped her off home a few weeks ago. He was very ill and he needed help.

"Maybe we should get him to another planet… a hospital there might be able to cure him, you know like the one on New Earth, this could be some alien disease, or poison maybe." Jack exclaimed.

"No…" The Doctor rasped weakly. "Not there," he was clearly bothered by what had happened there last time. He really didn't feel well though, he was getting worse as time went on, he saw Donna was holding a cup of water out to him, he carefully sipped it to avoid making himself sick again, nothing was really helping right now.

"I didn't mean there as such , just a place like there, any other planet with a hospital on." Jack stated.

Donna was stroking the Doctors hair in attempts to keep him calm , Jack had got up to empty the bucket and the Doctor had collapsed into Donna's arms, his trembles still continued, he wanted to sleep more, he barely wanted to stay awake. He was just wanting to sleep more and more. The exhaustion only seemed to get worse.

"No…," The Doctor said even more firmly. He didn't seem to like the idea of going to any hospital. He was sure they could deal with his problem without that. He knew his friends didn't know what to do, he gasped and held his chest, he was sweating and leaned forward, one of his hearts really had be struggling. He knew his friends would think hospital was the only option with how bad he was getting.  
Martha was setting up and IV, The Doctor sighed weakly and closed his eyes. He just let her put it in his arm as he lay weakly in Donna's arms, when Jack returned to the room, The Doctor saw he was holding a small vial of pain medication from another planet. The Doctor knew that would be safe for him to take.

He watched as Jack carefully helped him take it, he coughed a bit after and leaned back. He knew Jack couldn't give him much else till they knew what was wrong. He was shaky but he found the medicine acted quickly and soon enough felt his pains numbed. The Doctor fell asleep with Donna holding him, he was breathing weakly.

When he awoke realized it was just Donna and Jack there, It seemed Martha had to go. He knew there was obviously nothing more she could do when she didn't know what was making him suffer, his body felt stiff, but he couldn't get up when he was so ill. He hated been confined to bed and wished he had the energy to sit up long enough to take a bath.

He felt Donna stroking his hair softly and telling him it was alright, his hearts were slowing, he really didn't feel well. The Doctor had a feeling he was dying. He didn't feel like he could regenerate, a small sob escaped. He didn't want to die. There was still so much he wanted to do, he also noticed Donna was holding his hand.

"D…Donna." The Doctor whispered, He wasn't able to speak easily, He was so weak. He closed his eyes . So tired he thought, he was breathing even slower then before.

"I'm here Doctor." Donna looked at him she had tears in her eyes. Jack was standing by her, The Doctor smiled weakly at them.

"Your good friends, Donna, Jack, even Martha, always there for me when I was so alone after losing Rose," tears fell down his cheeks. He didn't think he was going to survive. He was sure that even Jack was crying now, he figured that as the man had rushed out of the room seeming upset.

"Save your energy Doctor," Donna urged.

The Doctor gave her a sad smile. "I don't think I have anymore time…," his enemies had been trying to kill him for years and now it seemed he was dying of sickness.  
"Oi what do you mean , you better not give up on me!" Donna yelled. She was crying even more now.

The Doctor said nothing, his head hit the pillow and he was still, his hearts were barely beating. He looked very pale.

Author note; I couldn't resist this… Umm yeah not telling if hes ok yet , and bahha cliff hanger XD


	8. Nearly lost him

Ch 8

The Doctors hearts had stopped, Donna was upset and was holding his hand , they had tried to rush him to a nearest planet with a hospital. Which meant Jack and Donna were left flying the TARDIS, luckily the ship had helped them knowing how sick the Doctor was. The Doctor was laying really pale on a bed, the nurses had managed to start up his hearts again, He was alive but very weak.

"Donna...," He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Donna, she heard him talking and stroked his hair, he was shivering. Jack was sleeping in a chair and looked very tired. Donna was tired too but she had wanted to be awake when the Doctor did.

"Shh," Donna soothed "You nearly died, just save your strength."

The Doctor was seeming very weak, but he was alive, Donna had nearly thought they were too late and had lost the Doctor.  
He was laying there, and Donna just stroked his hair. He was seeming to be calmer now, she knew it must be the pain medicine that was helping him.

Donna hoped that he was going to get well again. He was suffering a lot and she knew that. Expect there was not much she could do for him.  
The Doctor was coughing a little and Donna just rubbed his back and tried to make sure he was ok, the nurses had been looking after him as well, But Donna still refused to give up and tried to help him when she could as well. The Doctor seemed dazed as he looked at Donna, he needed time to recover she knew that, she was surprised the medicine wasn't making him more out of it then he was.

"I nearly died?" The Doctor asked her slowly. He was seeming shocked. Donna knew he would have thought he would have died and not nearly died.

"Well your still here aren't you, and you thought you would die." Donna was teasing him a little, given the seriousness of the situation things did need to lighten up a bit. The Doctor just weakly smiled and lay there.

The Doctor coughed a few more times and was humming closing his eyes, he was trying to keep himself calm. Donna thought that he still would need a lot of care, she also knew that the illness she had learned was rather rare and deadly, Donna wasn't even sure if the Doctor knew about the virus otherwise he would have known how to cure it.****

Author Note; Hehe so yeah hes ok XD


	9. Very tired

ch 9

The Doctor was laying there very pale. The nurses had been making sure he was ok, and giving him medicine and trying to keep his pain levels from getting to high. He was so very weak from vomiting as much as he had been, the nurses had been struggling to find the right medicine to ease his upset stomach.

Though at least now his stomach was more settled and he was able to rest better. He breathed deeply and could feel Donna stroking his hair. She was such a good friend to him. He knew that he could have died without her, She was there comforting him quite a lot since he had been sick, he noticed she barely left the room.

Though he knew he was still very sick, he wondered when he was getting out of the hospital. His cough still exhausted him, and he was still in a bit of pain without his medicine. He was glad that his friend was there to look after him.

"How are you feeling ,?" Donna asked him softly.

The Doctor hadn't been talking much, he was too tired, and too weak, his throat also really hurt. He had mainly just been resting a lot of the time. He really just didn't have the energy. He hoped that he would recover soon. But he had a feeling that he was going to be ill for quite awhile.

"I feel very tired, and weak, and still quite sick." The Doctor said simply. He coughed hard and could feel Donna rubbing his back. His coughing sounded horrible. He felt like he needed a lot of help right now.

"I'm sorry Doctor," Donna looked at him sadly. The Doctor knew that she wished she could so more. He was breathing deeply and seemed to be using a lot of energy just to speak. Donna passed him some water and hoped that he would be able to drink it without vomiting now. She knew he would have got very dehydrated if they hadn't found a way to settle his stomach. The Doctor was sipping his water slowly, he was still very wary about making himself sick again, he didn't want to be so was careful when he was made to drink something or even offered soup.

He was feeling very dazed as well, there was times he was still not fully with it and would mumble nonsense and fall back onto his pillow and go to sleep again.  
"Its fine," The Doctor whispered. He was coughing again. He didn't feel that good. He drinks the water that Donna gave him.

"It will be fine." The Doctor whispered, He knew that he was too sore in his throat to speak all that much.  
He just hoped that he wouldn't lose his voice. "I just want to sleep." He could hear Donna humming and the Doctor curled up in the blankets sleeping.

**Author note ; Here we go :D**


	10. long road to recovery ahead

Ch 10

The Doctor was laying with his head on Donna's chest. He was so very weak. He knew even though he was maybe able to leave in a couple of days that he would most likely not be well for awhile, he had heard the nurses saying he could be quite sick for close to a month. That sounded like a long time to be sick. He knew that he was going to get bored.

"Donna?" The Doctor asked weakly "Am I really going to be ill a month, I don't want to stay in bed that long," Laying around was already boring him.

"Well you might not have to lay around that long, but you won't be back to yourself quickly I am afraid, the virus you have has really weakened you." Donna told him calmly. "But don't worry, I'll look after you."

The Doctor smiled faintly. He didn't like the sound of not being himself again that quickly, his body felt heavy and he felt disgusting, he sneezed. He knew things would be better because he had Donna there with him.  
"Thank you Donna." He whispered.

"Your immune system might be weak for quite awhile, so please be careful and try look after yourself better than you have been, You might be a time lord, but you do need to sleep more often, and next time even if you feel a little unwell please tell me." Donna was speaking firmly to him, she was holding his hand.

The Doctor gave a small grin "Aright Donna," he said softly. Having a fragile immune system for awhile wasn't going to be easy either, he knew he was going to have to watch where he visited and what he did, he knew Donna would also not even let a small cold pass. Really the Doctor knew he was going to have to be tucked up warm a lot of the time too. Really it seemed utterly miserable and boring.

He felt a cup pressed to his lips and he drinks, he saw Donna was making him drink more water, he knew that she was going keep making sure he drunk something. He hadn't been grabbing water himself that much, mainly because he felt too weak to sit up and get it from by his bed and because he was wary he would vomit.

"Good," Donna said softly, The Doctor could see that it pained her to see him so ill, his skin was so pale and he had dark shadows under his eyes. Donna pulled the covers over him and smiled at him. The Doctor coughed and closes his eyes again. He wondered if she was going to make him stay at her place till he was well enough, he knew around the TARDIS he was tempted to want to travel or tinker and not rest.

But he still considered it hard to not do anything, He just moaned and closed his eyes. "I feel awful." He stated.  
Coughing the Doctor pulled the blankets around him more. He was looking rather miserable as he hugged her.

"I know. I'm sorry Doctor," She was looking at him. The Doctor knew she felt sorry for him. He only wished he wasn't so ill.

The Doctor knew he would be better within time as long as he had Donna looking after him. So he felt a little better knowing that.

**THE END**

Author Note; tenth Doctor, ten chapters XD Wasn't intentional just ended up that way XD


	11. Author Note

Ok so basically there will be sequel once I want to and once in mood for it, But want to work on some other pairings mainly so shall see. 


End file.
